naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerai Hyuga
' Nerai Hyuga' is a member of Konohagakure's noble Hyuga Clan. He is the son of Ko Hyuga and Natsu Hyuga. As a newly promoted chunin, Nerai intends to embark on many solo missions to prove his worth. He is the main RP character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. Appearance Nerai Hyuga bears a strong resemblance to his fellow clansmen, who has since passed, Neji Hyuga. He has fair skin, straight jet black hair, and pupiless white eyes that are slightly lavender in color. He wears a jumpsuit comprised of the colors black and blue. He has white bandages wrapped around both of his arms and legs as well, and wears regular sandals. He also sports the typical Konohagakure shinobi headband on his forehead. Personality Nerai Hyuga is a strong devotee of the Will of Fire, he strongly believes in it and embodies it. He has devoted his life towards constantly improving and getting stronger. "Aim ever higher, that is the destiny of the Hyuga" as he likes to say it, which was previously said by Neji Hyuga. Infact, Nerai is heavily inspired by him, and looks up to him, although he is deceased. He personally considers him one of the greatest Hyuga to ever live and wants to become as great as him and surpass him. Aside from this, Nerai is usually a cool, relaxed, and sometimes stoic person depending on the situation. If the situation doesn't go the way he intended it to, he tends to get upset. Which motivates him to make sure that the next one goes as planned. He is kind and compassionate to most people, especially innocent civilizans and bystanders. He tends to be very argumentative at times and gets annoyed when people tell him that he's wrong and blames him for things that aren't his fault. He is also a bit competitive, he enjoys having rivals and wants to do whatever he can to make sure that he is superior to them and capable of defeating them in battle. He believes the Gentle Fist to be the strongest taijutsu in not only Konohagakure, but the entire shinobi world. Nerai is a very intellectual person who enjoys spending most of his time training, reading, studying, meditating, and just obtaining more knowledge in general. He enjoys learning things just for the sake of learning things. He believes knowledge is the ultimate power and that there is absolutely no end to it. With enough knowledge, one is capable of changing and reshaping the world. This is what Nerai believes and he will go to great lengths to obtain as much knowledge as possible. Overall, he is a unique individual with a radiant outlook on the world. Backstory Nerai Hyuga is the son and only child of Ko Hyuga and Natsu Hyuga. Being born to two Hyuga, he was born into the noble Hyuga Clan. Both of his parents raised him, taught him many valuable morals, and the way of a shinobi. His father trained him since he was three years old in their clan's signature fighting style, the famous gentle fist, and in the use of his byakugan, and taught him all that he knows. This granted him a great advantage over most academy students who only start learning how to become a ninja after being enrolled. Thus, he was capable of graduating at 10 years old due to his level of skill but his parents didn't believe he had possessed the level of maturity required for it. Therefore, he was forced to stay in the academy for another 2 years until finally graduating. As the years passed, Nerai's parents as well as several other members of the clan realized that Nerai possessed great potential despite his age and could end up becoming a formidable shinobi in the future. However, Ko knew that he had already taught his son all that he knows and that one much more powerful and wiser than him should train his son. Therefore, he recommended that his son be taught by Hiashi Hyuga, the former Head of the Clan, from this point on to help him truly realize his full potential. Hiashi Hyuga turned him down and said that he would only train Nerai once he reached the age of 13 and began the Senbon Sparring ritual. Eventually, the time came when Nerai had finally graduated from the academy at the age of 12. He then became apart of an official genin squad and began his journey as a true shinobi. His main goal is to obtain great knowledge, power, and wisdom. Battles *Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, and Karasu Youkai vs. Koutetsu. Winner: Neither *Nerai Hyuga vs. Daisuke Yuki. Winner: Nerai Hyuga *Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, and Karasu Youaki vs. Rogue Ninja Squad. Winner: Neither *Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, Karasu Youkai, and Ginshen Lee vs. Hema Ketchu. Winner: Neither *Nerai Hyuga vs. Ginshen Lee. Winner: Nerai Hyuga (Chunin Exams Semi-Finals) *Nerai Hyuga vs Hideki Uzumaki vs Karasu Youkai. Winner: Draw (Chunin Exams Final Round) Story Arcs The Unity Arc This arc is the very first arc in Naruto Akkipuden Role-Play. This arc simply revovles around Team Koutetsu embarking on several missions that include the rogue ninja organization known as "Unity". The Chunin Exams Arc This arc focuses soley on the Chunin Exams. During this arc Nerai Hyuga and all of his allies take the famous Chunin Exams in order to become chunin. Along the way they take psychological test, survive in dangerous environments, and face off against their fellow genin in the preliminary and final rounds. The Unity Arc II This arc is a continuation of the previous unity arc. It revolves around Team Koutetsu doing their best to locate and wipe out all of Unity's bases in order to take them down for good. Abilities As a prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai Hyuga is very strong for his age in comparison to other members of the clan. He was considered one of the strongest genin of his generation until he finally became a chunin at the conclusion of the exams. He has been stated to have the potential to surpass all other members of the clan before him despite not being apart of the main lineage. He is a highly skilled practioner of the clan's taijutsu fighting style, Gentle Fist, and of the kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. Chakra & Chakra Control As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai was born with very strong chakra. His chakra is noted to be rather potent among members of the clan. Aside from this, Nerai possess incredible skills when it comes to chakra control. With his innate ability to manipulate every single chakra point in his body, Nerai has an extremely high level of control over his entire chakra pathway system. His chakra control allows him to use some of the most chakra-taxing jutsu with the most miniscule cost, allowing him to fight extended battles for a long period of time. Granting him increased endurance and stamina during battle. Nerai's chakra control is mostly utilized in the gentle fist fighting style, which makes extensive use of it, and Nerai is known to be more skilled in it than most members were at his age, emphasizing his skill and very accurate chakra control. For example, Nerai can take a single strand of his hair and utilize his chakra control to make it sharp and condensed enough to pierce someone's skin and strike their chakra points. Granting him great long-range offensive capability. Taijutsu Nerai's primary fighting style revolves around taijutsu, just like all Hyuga. Nerai possess incredible agility, dexterity, reflexes, speed in close-range combat, and can easily both dodge and strike his opponents rapidly in succession with very precise and fluid movements. Gentle Fist As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai's primary fighting style revolves around the taijutsu art known as "Gentle Fist". Nerai is an exceptionally skilled user of this fighting style, by utilizing this style alongside his Byakugan, Nerai can inflict great damage upon his opponent's chakra pathway system as well as their internal organs simply by surgically injecting a small amount of his own chakra into their body with each attack. This is very deadly, as one cannot train their internal organs to become stronger, making it very easy to kill someone with the weakest of strikes. By targeting their chakra points, Nerai can either forcibly close or open them, allowing him to prevent his opponents from using chakra completely or by greatly increasing the flow of their chakra. This fighting style can also be used to destroy any chakra-based subtance, by locating the weakpoints in the substance via byakugan, then releasing one's chakra from their own hands, and shaping it into the required form to easily destroy the subtance, allows them to do this. Since the chakra pathway system is invisible to the naked eye, and because this style requires an extremely precise level of chakra control, only the Hyuga can use this style. The ability to inflict severe internal damage, with minimal external force, combined with chakra manipulation over both foes and allies, makes the gentle fist the most powerful and feared taijutsu in all of Konohagakure. If this style is used in conjunction with someone who is also knowledgeable in medical-ninjutsu, they can use this style to affect someone's skeletal structure. Allowing them to either dislocate or relocate bone joints all over the body. Taijutsu List *Gentle Fist *Palm Bottom *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body *Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Byakugan As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai also possess their signature kekkei genkai, the famous byakugan. The primary ability of the byakugan is that the user is automatically granted near 360 degree vision except one blind spot at the back of their neck above the third thoracic verebra. Due to this weakness, the Hyuga never tell anyone about it, and in Nerai's case, by expelling chakra through his blindspot, he can sense, predict, and anticipate incoming attacks in order to makeup for it. They're also granted an immediate 50 meter field of vision around themselves which can be greatly extended upon training. Nerai's byakugan's range is capable of seeing up to 5 kilometers (more than 3 miles) in any direction. The secondary ability, is x-ray vision which allows the user to see through solid objects and smokescreens of any kind. It can also tell the difference between non-tangible clones and the actual person, as well as the ability to follow high-speed movement, magnify in on even the smallest objects with incredible accuracy and clarity, and even infrared vision which allows the user to see heat itself. The greatest ability of the byakugan is the ability to see chakra in almost every form, the byakugan can see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra pathway system, and the miniscule chakra points located among the system as well. It can also see the difference in color between every single person's chakra, allowing them to see much more colors than what normal eyes can see, making it even easier to locate someone's location. It can also detect chakra-based barriers, tell when genjutsu is being used on someone or themselves, and even enhance the range of visual genjutsu significantly. Ninjutsu Nerai is also proficient in regular ninjutsu as well. He primarily uses a unique form of ninjutsu that allows him to use his chakra to manipulate his hair itself. He can stimulate it's growth, change it's size, texture, density, and overall volume. He can use it to bind opponents, fire sharp needles at them, or even use it too camouflage himself. By utilizing his byakugan alongside his hair needle jutsu, he can fire the needles with unrivaled precision and focus, allowing him to strike his opponent's chakra points and vitals with pinpoint accuracy. Allowing him to take down opponent's from afar. Aside from this, Nerai is also skilled in fire release jutsu. He can launch a large fireball at his opponents, multiple fireballs, a continuos stream of fire, and even a massive bird made out of fire. Also, although not an official medical-nin, Nerai possess some knowledge in medical-ninjutsu, and the human body in general. With this knowledge and his gentle fist, he can create and use chakra scalpels with unusual ferocity and skill. Capable of easily slicing through human flesh and bone with them, allowing him to deal internal and external damage, or use it in more positive ways such as extracting poison or any toxins from himself and others. Ninjutsu List *Body Flicker *Clone Jutsu *Transformation Jutsu *Substituion Jutsu *Hair Binding Jutsu *Hair Needle Jutsu *Hair Camouflage Jutsu *Fire Release: Flame Bullet Jutsu *Fire Release: Flame Bullets Jutsu *Fire Release: Firestream Jutsu *Fire Release: Firebird Jutsu *Chakra Scalpel Genjutsu Nerai has a small amount of skill in genjutsu, being capable of easily dispelling it, depending on it's strength of course. He can utilize a unique genjutsu that allows him to bind and immobilize his opponent just by being within certain proximity to him. Although, this ability is based on Nerai's strength in comparison to theirs, and can only be used for a short amount of time. Genjutsu List *Genjutsu Binding *Genjutsu: Break Space-Time Ninjutsu Nerai is skilled enough in basic space-time ninjutsu in order to summon creatures to aid him battle via the summoning jutsu. His only summon so far, is a large bald eagle known as "Ryoshi", he is known for his incredible eyesight and speed. Being able to descend from over 10,000 feet in the sky to the ground in seconds to quickly sweep past, pick up, or attack his target. *Summoning Jutsu Mission Tracker *Demon Dogs - D-rank Reward: 50,000 ryo each Date: 11/8/2014 *"Weak" Bandits - C-rank Reward: 100,000 ryo each Date: 11/9/2014 *Cargo Retrieval - B-rank Reward: 200,000 ryo each Date: 11/16/2014 *HQ Infiltration - A-rank Reward 300,000 ryo each Date: 11/21/2014 *Prajna Hostages - A-rank Reward: 0 ryo each Date: 11/22/2014 (Failed Mission) *The Haunted Tower - B-rank Reward: 150,000 ryo each Date: 11/29/2014 *Ominous Orphanage - B-rank Reward: 120,000 ryo each Date: 12/1/2014 *Mayor Mayhem - B-rank Reward: 200,000 ryo each Date: 3/11/2014 (Solo Mission) *Explosive Exports - A-rank Reward: 180,000 ryo each Date: 3/23/2015 *Unity Upheaval - A-rank Reward: 500,000 ryo each Date: 6/27/2015 (Solo Mission) Trivia *Nerai's name means "aim" and Hyuga means "towards the sun" or "place in the sun". Therefore, when combined, Nerai's name means "Aim towards the sun". Which is a reference towards "Aim ever higher, that is the destiny of the Hyuga" as well as the belief known as the "Will of Fire". Which alludes to the fact that one should always try their best and never give up, and continue to constantly improve, get better, and "Aim ever higher". *Nerai's hobby is meditation, Nerai wishes to fight Karasu Yokai and Hideki Uzumaki, Nerai's favorite food is chicken-flavored ramen noodles, and Nerai's personally is described as cool and collected. Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Good Category:Shinobi Category:Konohagakure Category:Chunin